MORE PORTALS!
by Sk8erNinja
Summary: A few months later after being in Randy Cunningham's Dimension, Pearl has been having a normal life. She enters a talent show with her friends and little does she know it might become the worst decision she's ever made. (Read my first story before you read this one.)
1. Chapter 1

"We cannot lose to them!" Pearl yelled as she pounded her fist at a picture on her bulletin board.

"Crash and the Boys? Isn't that a band from Scott Pilgrim vs. the World?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. They stole the name," Pearl sighed and glanced at her special wrist watch, Zak Saturday gave her on her left wrist. "Where are Randy and Howard? They're a half an hour late to our meeting." A blue portal appeared and Randy and Howard walked out.

"What up?!" Randy said in a gangster voice.

"It's the sky," Tanveer answered.

Pearl glared, "Where were you guys?" Howard scratched the back of his head and looked up at ceiling.

"I have an excuse that it totally wasn't our fault that we came late," Howard stated.

"Whoa! Don't say a thing, Howard!" Pearl yelled, "Randy, truth please."

"The new Grave Puncher came out," Randy said sheepishly.

Pearl face palmed, "Okay, back to the meeting. Crash and the Boys or should I say John, Duncan, and-" Pearl shivered, "My cousin Kim."

"Your cousin Kim?!" everyone said in synch.

"When did she learn how to play drums?" Clive asked.

Pearl threw her hands into the air,"I have no idea! Plus, Kim's not a boy. They should consider changing their name."

"Hey, what song are we playing Pearl?" Evan queried.

"We are playing the theme Leo's Place in Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. The talent show is on January 21st and we have exactly two weeks to practice." Pearl answered.

"Wait, isn't January 21st your birthday?" Randy realized.

Howard eyes widened and yelled in Pearl's face, "Is there going to be cake? Tell me there's going to be cake! Make sure it's chocolate!" Pearl sighed and shook her head. "NOOOOOOO!" Howard cried. He dropped to his knees and pounded his hand on the floor.

"I was so focused on the talent show that I forgot my own birthday!" Pearl admitted.

Randy put his hand on Pearl's shoulder, "We'll all treat you for pizza after the show. Right guys?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Sure."

"It's her birthday, so why not?"

"I guess."

"There better be cake there, Cunningham."

Pearl smiled and cried with tears of joy, "Aw, you guys are my bros!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Two weeks have passed and Pearl's band was waiting in the hall behind the stage.**

"Our performance is going to be the cheese!" Randy said with excitement.

"I know right? We're better than those noobs over there!" Tanveer laughed.

"You mean shoobs," Evan corrected.

"No, I'm right."

"No, you're wrong."

"No one uses the word shoob!"

Randy and Howard start crying. "Guys, stop fighting! Look what you did to Randy and Howard!" Clive said as he pointed to the two boys who were rolling on the floor and crying. A girl with turquoise sweater, pink skirt, and brown curly hair walked over to the group. She had perfect makeup, dazzling eyes, and a smile that could blind you.

"Kim," Pearl growled.

"Skater Failure," Kim giggled, "I hope you break a leg…..LITERALLY!"

The cousins started glaring at each other and then Pearl lifted up her arm to throw a punch.

Kyle grabbed Pearl's arm, "It's not worth it." Kim stuck out her tongue and ran back stage.

"Pearl, why did your cousin Kim call you a "Skater Failure" when you're obviously a bruce skater?" Howard asked.

Pearl covered her face with her hands and started to cry. "Oh no, not again," Clive complained.

"One of my cousins had a wedding last year and I wanted to do this epic trick on a half pipe for him in front of everyone. When I dropped in the half pipe, the whole thing collapsed. I broke my leg and everyone came rushing towards me to help except for one person, Kim. She was laughing her head off and calling me a "Skater Failure." Guess what she had in her hand," Pearl sobbed.

"What," everyone said at the same time.

"It was a saw!" Pearl yelled. Just then the door to the back stage opened and Kim, John, and Duncan walked out.

"You guys are up," Kim said with a smirk, "Pearl, hope you and you're friends fail!"

"Shut your face! I won't fail! It doesn't matter if I win! I got to hang out with my bros and that's all that matters!" Pearl shouted in Kim's face.

Kim flipped her curly hair. "Hey, no need to yell. Can you get on stage now?" The band walked up the back stage's steps and across the room to get to the door that led to the front. Pearl put's her hand on the knob of the door and started to shake. She slowly opened the door and saw that the band's instruments were set up. Everyone got set up and Howard gave the cue to the stage crew to draw the curtains. The stage crew drew the curtains and the audience started staring at the band. Pearl realized something was wrong. One of the judges looked like Gideon from Scott Pilgrim vs. the World!

"Crash and the Boys, Gideon, and the music we're playing are from Scott Pilgrim vs. the World!" Pearl thought to herself. "I have a feeling something wonk is going to happen."


	3. Chapter 3

"We're 30 Seconds to Math! One, two three four!" Howard yelled. (Go to Youtube and search "Scott Pilgrim vs. the World Leo's Place" to listen to what the band is playing.) The band started playing right away and everyone was so focused. Pearl was nervous. She could see the Gideon look alike staring at her with that evil smile she's seen in the game.

Pearl looked away and continued to play, "Just don't look at him Pearl. Focus." After a few minutes, the theme was over.

"That was a great performance!" the Gideon look alike exclaimed as he stood up and clapped, "Too bad you won't be able to be here for the awards ceremony." He whistled and two girls and boy jumped out of the audience and landed in front of the stage. "Todd Ingram, Lynette Guynott, and Envy Adams, destroy them."

"You got it Gideon," Todd stated.

"I totally knew something wonk was going to happen!" Pearl shouted, "Guys, you'll fight Lynette and Envy. I'll take on Todd." Pearl presses the blue button on her watch to activate her powers, "Todd, I'm going to kick your butt to the GREAT WHITE NORTH! Hadouk-"

"Pearl, we need a little heeeeeeelp!" Randy cried as he flew into the air from Envy's kick.

"Excuse me. I need to help my friends so try to get out of this PORTAL 2 TRAP!" Pearl said quickly as she took out a portal gun and put a portal on the floor where Todd was standing and on the ceiling above the portal. Then, Pearl turns into Valentine from Skullgirls, "Two syringes filled with some weird liquid that I don't know about, coming up!" She throws the syringes at the same time and they land in Envy's and Lynette's neck. The two girls faint flicker and disappear like they did in the video game. Pearl pumps her fist in the air in triumph. Her victory doesn't last for long. Todd uses his vegan powers and shoots lighting out of his eyes. He shocks Pearl in the back.

"Ow!" Pearl cracks her back and slowly turns to Todd, "I'm going to finish you now, Ryu style." Pearl puts her hands by her side, an inch apart. She calms down while Todd runs towards her and a blue sphere appears between her hands. "HADOUKUN! Todd gets hit and lands on the floor. He flickers and then disappears. Everyone in the audience cheered.

"That was awesome!" Tanveer yelled.

Clive points at Pearl, "If I could throw away my eyes, I would because nothing else would be worth watching. That fight was the flipping CHEESE. Evan and Kyle helped Randy and Howard get up.

"Great job Pearl," Howard rubbed his bruised arm, "I owe you one. Maybe I'll buy a cake for you after the show."

"There's no need for you do to do that Howard. The surprising thing is that the audience is still here." Pearl realized.

"We just wanted to watch the fight!" Someone in the audience bellowed.

Gideon rages and throws his chair on the ground, "I'll just have to use plan B!" He takes out a remote from his lab coat and points it at the band. "Time to send you to your worst nightmare!" Gideon presses a button on the remote and the band was teleported to a forest. It was nighttime and everyone had a flashlight in their hand.

"This place looks oddly familiar," Pearl thought out loud, "Oh glob. It's the game, Slender!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are we?!" Randy shivered.

Pearl eyes widened, "Randy? Remember a few months ago I told you that I was scared of Slenderman?" Randy nodded. "This is the game, Slender. Slenderman. Is. In. This. GAME!" Pearl shrieked.

"Wait guys, this is my favorite game." Clive stated.

"Gideon sent us to your favorite game?" Evan queried, "I thought he said that he would send us to our worst nightmare."

"Evan, if you play this game or watch the video, you're still going to have nightmares of Slenderman," Tanveer told Evan.

"We better start collecting pages," Kyle turned around and started walking, "Slenderman is watching us,"

Howard grabbed Kyle's shoulder, "Whoa, whoa! I've seen Pearl play Slender and she completed the game. The character you play gets eaten by Slenderman when you collect the last page!"

Pearl presses the green button on her wrist watch so she can get a portal to bring everyone back home, "The green button on my watch isn't working! But, I can still use my powers."

"That means you can imagine Slenderman getting sent into space and exploding?" Randy asked.

Pearl nodded, "Yeah, I could do that again."

"Onwards! I know where all eight pages are!" Clive yelled. Everyone flicked on their flashlights and followed Clive. The group collected their first page that was on the trunk of a creepy tree. When everyone turned around after collecting the page, Slenderman was staring at them from far away.

"Don't stare at him for more than five seconds!" Pearl looked away, "20 dollars mode!" Everyone runs away and find another page inside a tunnel.

"Give me 20 dollars! Give me 20 dollars! A party in the club! A party in the club!" Slenderman said as stood behind the teenagers. Everyone screams.

"Now Slenderman isn't that quiet so we now know whenever he's near us!" Pearl laughed as she ran.

"Oh, so that's 20 dollars mode does," Randy stated. The group finds a page in a bathroom complex, a red truck, a mobile home, wood pillars, and a rock pile. But, Slenderman gets angrier every time they get a page.

Howard wiped the sweat off his forehead, "We need one more page!"

"Slenderman must be extremely angry right now," Evan said as he shook.

"Look! The last page!" Tanveer said as the pointed over to the blue truck. Everyone walked over to the blue truck slowly.

"Prepare your imagination," Kyle reminded Pearl. Pearl nodded and closed her eyes. Randy collects the last page and Slenderman appears in front of the group.

Pearl opens her eyes and they both started to glow blue, "Time for you to go space and explode, Slenderman!" Slenderman disappears and a portal appears where he was standing.

"Come on everyone! Let's get in the portal and get out of here!" Randy shouted. Everyone got into the portal and the portal brings them to a football stadium.

"What the juice? This isn't home," Randy said, "IT'S ANOTHER GAME!"

"Yep, this is my favorite game," Tanveer smiled, "Madden 12."


	5. Chapter 5

"Tanveer! Do you know how bad I am at football?" Pearl shouted.

"You could cheat you know," Tanveer smirked as turned to face Pearl.

"Cheat?! I don't think-" Pearl tapped her chin, "Wait, that's not such a bad idea. It's just a game!" The sky grew dark grey and the group looked up.

"Is something falling from the sky?" Randy asked.

"Cunningham, it's not something! It's a whole team of football players!" Howard shrieked. The football players landed in front of the group and glared at them. They wore white football uniforms with Gideon's face on the jersey.

"G-Great e-entrance guys," Clive stuttered.

"They're obviously working for Gideon," Kyle said staring at the jersey, "Now, how are we going to beat them? THEY'RE LIKE 6 FEET TALL!"

Pearl cracked her neck and her knuckles, "Alright Gideon football players, it's time to play football. My way!" The Black Rock Shooter mask appears in Pearl's hand and she puts on.

Randy reaches inside his jean's pocket and pulls out his ninja mask, "Since I'm having a stressed out day, I'm going to take it out on you by beating you guys in football. Cool? Cool." Randy pulls on his ninja mask and gets into a stance.

"Hey! Why do you guys get the cool stuff?" Evan queried.

Pearl faces her friends and sunglasses appear on her face, "Evan, the reason why I have all this cool stuff is….the same reason why I have swag."

"Can we get super speed or some other power so we can beat these guys?" Tanveer face palmed. Pearl nodded and her eyes glowed blue. A huge ring of blue fire appears around Howard, Clive, Kyle, Evan, and Tanveer. Everyone in the ring froze.

"Is something painful going to happen?" Clive asked.

Pearl took off her sunglasses and put them in her coat pocket, "I don't know. It could be worse than being burned by lava for all I know." Lightning strikes the boys and they scream in pain. Once, the lightning stopped, the boys fell to the floor.

Evan stood up slowly, staggered backwards and fell to the floor again, "Couldn't you imagine something less painful?!"

"It was the first thing that came to my head," Pearl said sheepishly. Everyone else stood up and lined up horizontally across the football team. Randy glanced at the other side of the field. He squinted and saw something glowing behind the goalpost, another portal.

"Pearl, there's a portal on the other side!" Randy whispered.

"This is going to be so easy," Pearl said as she picked up the football to throw it to Tanveer. "I JUST CHEATED! OHHHHHHHHH!" The football players started running after the group but they couldn't keep up with them.

Pearl jumps up, does a 180 spin and gets out her rock launcher, "Hope you guys like blue flaming rocks shot at you!" She pulls the trigger and a rock flies over to the football team. Pearl takes out her sunglasses, puts them on as she lands on the ground. While she walks slowly over to her friends, the rock explodes behind her.

Howard receives the football and runs all the way to the end zone, "Thosefootball playersweretotalshoobs!"

"Say whaaa?" Randy said with a confused look on his face.

Howard comes to a complete stop, "I said those football players were total shoobs!"

"Whenever someone has sonic speed, they tend to speak extremely fast." Pearl told Randy. The portal behind the goalpost started to shrink.

"We got to get out of here! The portal is shrinking!" Clive pointed out. Everyone crawled into the portal right before the portal sealed up. The group plummeted down and landed on some pixilated grass. Everything around them was in block form or extremely flat.

Kyle jumped to his feet and looked at the trees, animals, and landforms around him, "I play this game all the time," He smiled, "This is Minecraft!"

* * *

**Got any ideas or advice for the next chapter? Put it in the commentary! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Pearl dusted off herself and looked at Evan, "This isn't just Kyle's favorite game it's-"

"Also my favorite game," Evan interrupted.

"That means we're almost done with this game jumping adventure?" Clive asked.

Pearl shrugged. Kyle walked over to an oak tree and punched it, "OWWWWW!" Kyle rubbed his hand.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Tanveer queried.

"Punching a tree looked so easy in the game," Kyle squeaked as he fell to his knees.

Randy drew his katana, "Don't worry, I got this." He sliced an oak tree near him and it fell apart. But then, the trees behind the tree Randy cut started to fall apart. "Now we have enough wood to make a house," Randy grinned under his mask. An achievement bar that said "Achievement unlocked 10G – Getting Wood" floated above Randy's head. A portal appeared on the floor.

"That's was too easy," Howard said has he jumped into the portal, "I thought this would be more challenging."

The group appeared in a huge room that had black walls and a granite floor that glowed softly. Millions of hologram screens were on the wall. Each screen was a different videogame.

"This could only mean one thing," Pearl face palmed. A red portal appeared across the room.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Howard yelled as he ran towards the portal.

Pearl grabbed Howard's shoulder and glared at him, "Don't," Kim walked out of the portal.

"Welcome to the Videogame Universe! A place where videogame ideas are born!" crossed her arms and smirked, "Also, it's where you're going to meet your end.

* * *

It's so bad! I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE! I promise the other one will be better.


	7. Chapter 7

~Pearl's POV~

"Pearl, did you know about this?" Randy asked me.

I didn't answer. I glared at my cousin. The Video Game Universe was real? I remember Kim telling me about this place at the wedding! But, I wasn't listening to all the details because I thought it wasn't all that interesting. Kim raised her hand and a silver pistol dropped from the ceiling. It landed in her hand and aimed at me.

"Going Black Ops on me?" I asked while getting my rock launcher out.

"Shut up," Kim said as she shot at me. I dodged all the bullets and ran towards her.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" I yelled. I kicked Kim up into the air. Kim's face hit the ceiling and then she plummeted down to the cold granite floor. She got up slowly, glaring at me. Her nose was bleeding and there were small cuts all over her face.

~Randy's POV~

Pearl was kicking serious butt! But, I worry about her. She gets hurt from fights to sports. WAIT NO! WHAT AM I THINKING?!

"SLAP HER IN THE FACE!" Howard bellowed. Once Pearl kicked Kim in the shin, she slapped her cousin with her free gloved hand. Pearl's friends cheered. Then, I noticed something new about Pearl. Her left eye was emitting blue fire! This never happened before! What's happening?!

~Pearl's POV~

My vision started to turn blue and I felt like I was extremely powerful. Was this my Black Rock Shooter Rage?

"I…won't…let…you…win," Kim panted as she wiped the blood from her forehead.

"That's a shame," I shook my head, "It looks like I already won!" Kim never landed a hit on me in this fight and never will. Then, I realized what I was doing. If I kill Kim, I would have a lot of explaining to do at home. I was so focused thinking that I let my guard down. Kim shoved me and I fell to the floor. She pointed the silver pistol at my head.

"What did I ever do to you?!" I growled.

Kim had an angry look on her face, "You should know already! You're the one who forced me to do this!"


	8. Chapter 8

~Pearl's POV~

I laid there on the floor, shaking. I stared at the silver pistol that was aim at my head. Kim would never shoot me right? RIGHT?!

"Happy Birthday, Pearl. Time to blow out the birthday candles!" Kim laughed manically.

I closed my eyes in fear and braced myself to feel excruciating pain. Once Kim pulled the trigger, I was lifted off the floor bridal style and carried away from Kim. I opened my eyes. Randy was looking at me with sad eyes.

"Y-you saved my life!" I stuttered.

Kim glared at Randy, "Why would you save her? She's a monster!"

Randy let me go and I met Kim's eyes, "What did I do to you that made you do all of this?"

"You always got the attention! You're always better than me!" Kim shed a tear.

I crossed my arms, "So?"

"You're the center of the attention everywhere! THAT'S MY JOB!" Kim sobbed. I sighed and face palmed. Kim did all of this to kill me and get the attention? That's stupid. Just plain stupid. Kim collapsed to floor crying. I walked over stuck out my hand to her. Kim looked at me, her mascara was ruined and running down her face. She hesitated for a second but then took my hand and I helped her up.

"Right now, we have to head home right now, we have-" I glanced at my watch, "One hour of school." I pressed the green button on my watch and a blue portal appeared in front of me.

"YES! FREEDOM!" Howard said as he ran into the portal. Everyone else followed and before we knew it, we were onstage with a guy who was juggling bowling pins while balancing on a tricycle. The crowd cheered and I waved nervously.

"Hey….. everyone," I said. I looked to my left and I realized the guy who was juggling as on the floor and staring at us like we had three heads.

"Time for the results!" one of the two judges hollered. I was relieved that Gideon wasn't here because we would kill me on the spot. All the contestants walked up on stage. "Third place goes to Paul and his Rap Battle group and second place goes to Mia at her gymnastics skills!" The judge said as she handed the bronze and silver trophy to the winners. "First place goes too….." The judge stared at the paper. Everyone on stage crossed their fingers and prayed to be the winner. "30 Seconds to Math!" the judge pointed at us.

"Oh my god! We won!" I smiled while we group hugged. I received the gold trophy and lifted it up into the air in triumph.

~An Hour Later~

Randy decided to go to a pizza place not far from my house and all of us ate there for dinner. Evan, Clive, Kyle, Tanveer and I were talking about the newest skateboards, Randy realized something. "Hey, where's Howard?" he asked. All of us shrugged. The restaurant's door chime rang and we all looked at the door. It was Howard. He was shivering and had a white box in his hand.

"Delivery for Pearl Chung!" Howard said as he walked toward to the table. I opened the box. There was chocolate cake inside but only half. It looked like the half was ripped out by hand.

"You ate half of the cake, didn't you?!" Pearl laughed.

"I was cold and hungry on the way back here. Good thing I didn't slip on ice! The cake would be ruined," Howard said, "Where's Kim?"

"I brought her home before we came here. Her mom was extremely mad and believed the whole story," I stated.

"Really?" Howard asked.

"Everyone in the Chung family knows what I could do," I said, "Let's not worry about that. It's time for chocolate cake!"

~Randy's POV~

Looks like everything turn out all right. I'm not going to tell Pearl how I feel about her now. Maybe next month, on Valentine's Day. I have the perfect plan :).

* * *

That's a wrap! But the adventure still continues...IN MY NEXT STORY! What will happen on Valentine's Day?


End file.
